Homebodies
Homebodies is the third episode in season four of . Synopsis Grissom and Warrick investigate when the mummified remains of an old woman are found in a closet. This case soon turns out to be connected to Sara and Nick's case: a breaking and entering that involved the rape of a teenage girl. Meanwhile Catherine tries to connect a weapon found in a backyard to a murder that took place on the other side of town. Plot Grissom and Warrick investigate a crime scene were a dead elderly woman, Madeline Foster, has been found locked in her closet. Due to excessive heat, her body has been mummified. There are bloody scratch marks on the edge of the door where she attempted to claw her way out of the closet. A piece of chocolate cake with a bite taken out of it has been left on her counter. Warrick teaches lab tech Greg how to fingerprint the desiccated fingers of the dead woman. Nick and Sara are called to the scene of a break-in at a suburban home. Michael Kirkwood denies that anything illegal happened there, but when Sara gets in her suburban to drive away, his daughter Suzanna Kirkwood is in her back seat. Sara takes Suzanna to receive a rape exam. Sara and Nick get a warrant to search the Kirkwood's home. Nick finds that the family had been trapped in their closet during the break-in, and the CSIs connect the case of the Kirkwood's with that of Lois Hall. Fingerprints from both scenes are a match to each other. A bite mark on Suzanna also appears to match the bite from the chocolate cake. Steve Jansson is brought in for interrogation based on his fingerprint from the crime scenes. He claims he did handyman work for both the Kirkwood's and Mrs. Foster. The semen from the rape kit doesn't match Jansson, and they conclude there was more than one perpetrator. Grissom goes to speak with Mr. Kirkwood, who tells him he can't help him. While examining the victims' trash, they connect the victims to each other through a restaurant that they both patronized, the Lavish Café. They identify a suspect, Kelly James, that works at the café, and Suzanna Kirkwood comes in to identify him in a police lineup. Suzanna becomes emotional and is unable to concretely identify Kelly. Jansson is held in custody, but Kelly is released. Later that evening, Brass, Grissom, and Sara are called back to the home of the Kirkwood's, where Suzanna has been shot and killed in her driveway. Catherine works a case where a little boy, Nathan Timmel, has found a gun in his backyard. The gun is matched through IBIS to one of Warrick's case from the week before: the death of Frank Maddox across town in a park. Maddox was a professional bounty hunter who had been shot once in the head. Based on his failed career, Catherine suspects suicide. They find a ribbon fragment in the trigger of the gun. Back at the park, Catherine discovers that Maddox bought four red balloons. Catherine buys some herself and attaches a weight to them that matches the weight of the gun, watching them float away. Catherine and Warrick find the remnants of red balloons in a tree in the Timmel's backyard, proving that Maddox tied the gun to the balloons and then committed suicide. The balloons floated across town until they were caught in the tree in the Timmel's back yard. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Paul Francis as Rich *Romy Rosemont as Jacqui Franco *Skip O'Brien as Detective Ray O'Riley *David Berman as David Phillips *Stephen Root as Michael Kirkwood *Jeanette Brox as Suzanna Kirkwood *M.C. Gainey as Frank Maddox *Vince Vieluf as Connor Foster *Thomas Wilson Brown as Steve Jansson *Ron Melendez as Ryan *Zachary Throne as Balloon Vendor *Noah Segan as Kelly James *Candace Edwards as Medical Examiner *Mia Wesley as Emily Timmel *Lois Hall as Madeline Foster *Francis Capra as Tough Punk *Bill Jacobson as Deputy Irons *Brandon Kirsch as Officer Almada *Keith Pillow as Public Defender *Christine Romeo as Linda Kirkwood *Barry Sigismondi as Uniform Cop #1 *Ross Simanteris as Nathan Timmel *Tom Towles as Zeke *Rhys Coiro Major Events *This episode marks the final appearance of Detective Ray O'Riley. It is revealed in 'The Fallen' that Detective Ray O'Riley died off-screen sometime in 2003. Music *'I Went to the Villa' by Simon J. Hunter. *'I Know You Are But What Am I?' by Mogwai. See Also 403 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes